


Sleeping Beauty.

by mindbender (orphan_account)



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fairy Tale Parody, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, McKirk., Slash, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-21
Updated: 2017-06-21
Packaged: 2018-11-17 01:57:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11265579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/mindbender
Summary: Time for a reality check...





	Sleeping Beauty.

Once upon a time, Doctor McCoy let himself into his Captains cabin.

He pulled back his Captains bed cover's and spoke with authority. "Come on sleeping beauty, time to rise and shine darlin'"

Jim grunted a reply. "Bonesy I'm so sleepy right now, my handsome prince."

"Damn it Jim! Its mornin' already, I've brought you your early mornin' wake up booty-call!"

"Bonesy, I'm too tired for todays booty-call."

"The hell you are darlin', there's no better way to start the day fresh for action duty!"

"Bonesy, I'm not feelin' too hot, I may throw up on you."

"Please do darlin'! My love for you is strong enough to take anything you can throw at me!"

"Ok then Bonesy, on your head be it! I always feel safe in your healing hands."

"So be it darlin'."

Bones leans in and Jim burps into Bonesy's penetrative kiss.

Jim broke the kiss off to speak. "What did I tell you Bonesy, I am feeling pretty rough."

"Damn it Jim, I'L give you a break from our daily routine today darlin', but it is time to wake up now sleeping beauty!"

"Bonesy, do you really believe our love story is actually some kinda' perfect fairy-tale fantasy?"

"It sure the hell is darlin', I'm your dashing prince, and one gentle kiss now will make it all come true Jim darlin', then if your still not feeling yourself, I will transport you to my med-bay, and feel you myself!"

"Bonesy, I get the picture! Bless you Doctor, kiss me quick now then we will see how I'm feelin' after we've freshened up in the shower, if I'm not gonna throw up on you, the least I can do is sprinkle you with my fairy-dust!"

And so...that's just what they did!...

Then made their way slowly back to reality to live happily ever after.

The End.


End file.
